


[Podfic of] Holmes Is Where The Heart Is: In London with Sherlock Holmes and John Watson

by kholly



Series: Baseball [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baseball, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kholly/pseuds/kholly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after they became the biggest story in baseball, the Holmes-Watson battery is flourishing more than ever. Just on a different continent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Holmes Is Where The Heart Is: In London with Sherlock Holmes and John Watson

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Holmes Is Where the Heart Is: In London with Sherlock Holmes and John Watson (1/1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398325) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



**Title:** Holmes Is Where The Heart Is: In London with Sherlock Holmes and John Watson  
**Author:** Earlgreytea68  
**Read By:** KHolly  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Five years after they became the biggest story in baseball, the Holmes-Watson battery is flourishing more than ever. Just on a different continent.

**File Length:** 26:45 min

**[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dswfi5h2rru42xw/HolmesInLondon.mp3) **

**Music in this chapter:**  
[U2 - Stay (Faraway, So Close)](http://www.amazon.com/Faraway-Close-Under-Frank-Sinatra/dp/B00000DEFG/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1452629983&sr=8-1&keywords=u2+stay+single)  
[Bombay Bicycle Club - Shuffle ](https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B005I0DITC?ie=UTF8&keywords=shuffle%20bombay%20bicycle%20club&qid=1455466425&ref_=sr_1_1&s=dmusic&sr=1-1)(Seriously, buy this song, it's too much fun.)


End file.
